Hermione's Stinkfest
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Hermione likes to let out gas on boys, mostly Draco but she might spread this to other lucky wizards who attend Hogwarts.
1. Victim: Draco Malfoy

**Hermione's Stinkfest**

 **Chapter One**

Hermione had Draco right where she wanted him, locked in an empty classroom. She could hear him pleading to be let out from the inside. She laughed. No way was he escaping.

In a moment, she would enter and torment him. She couldn't wait.

But her first task was to ensure he couldn't escape.

" _Liovortis,_ " she said at the door, wavivng her wand in an arccc.

Smiling at her handiwork, she pushed the door open.

Draco then made a mad rush for the door, elbowing her n the ribs on the way. But an invisible barrier prevented him from leaving, thanks to her spell.

"Hey, let me out of this Mudblood!" Draccoc barked.

"No way am I doing that," Hermione said.

"You can't keep me prisoner, you bitch!" Draco braked, lunging for her.

She waved her wand, saying " _Petrificus totalus_."

Draco fell back, slack. He couldn't move a muscle. He watched, irritated, as Hermione closed the door. But his mouth wouldn't form the bitter words he wished to bark at her.

Hermione then tossed her Hogwarts uniform onto a desk. She had decided to wear Muggle clothes for this, because witch's robes make it weird.

She wore a pink shirt and jeans. Being raised by Muggle parents, she was used to this sort of clothing, but then again other witches and wizards wore such garments on the weekends, so it wasn't entirely out of place.

She sat on Draco's face daintily, rubbing her the seat of her jeans all over his nose.

"Don't you love my sexy bottom?" Hermione asked.

Draco couldn't answer, but if he ccould'vvve, he might have said something unsavory about her sticking her butt in his face.

You will love my butt," Hermione said. "Even if you hate it now, I will force you to kiss it. My posterior is your girlfriend."

Draco ccouldn't believe she was saying this. Her butt his girlfriend? That didn't make any sense.

Still it felt nice enough being under it. Or so he thought as first. Then as she continued to grind her butt around, he wondered if there was something he wasn't getting. Something he should be very frightened of.

Tehhn he discovered the terrifying answer, to his olfactory sense's discontent.

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyththththth

"What a terrible fart I've released," Hermione said. "Oh dear. I should really leave out of embarrassment."

She didn't sound embarrassed at all. She sounded as though she planned this.

Gggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

…her butt went next.

Draco's gag reflex attempted to operate, but even that was frozen solid. Still he loathed the smell, and wished he could push Hermione off and flee fast. But he didn't know how he could manage that from this position.

Ttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnplplplplplbbbbbbb

Ick! Ick Ick! She really was farting on hm on purpose! What kind of nasty mind did this Mudblood have to think that this was acceptable?

Occasionally, when the Hogwarts students were allowed to visit Hogsmeade, Draco would notice Hermione's butt as she walked along. He would quickly look away, before Crabbe and Goyle noticed he was fond of it. Well, Goyle probably would've never noticed, but there you have it.

His pondering got interrupted by a loud and long fart, which assaulted his nostrils as though they were ants, the butt above a magnifying glass, and the fart the immense sun which would bring about his demise.

Although he didn't want to die, relief from this fart in any form would be much appreciated. It was so rancid that he attempted to not breathe, but it still got through, causing him to be extremely grossed out.

Ttttttllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggssssskkkkkk

It tasted like sirloin steak with earwax and vomit flavored Bertie Bott's beans. He loathed it.

Her butt rose a few feet above though and she shook it widly. He felt himself going hard against his will. Then she sent it downward on him with brute force, farting profusely.

Why was she doing this? Mixing something sexual with something so gross? He didn't understand it.

She stood up then, waving her wand at his face, saying, " _Mobilicapuos._ "

He could now move his head and talk. "Granger, what is the meaning of this?" he barked.

"You will be my fart slave, Draco. It's only natural."

She smiled, her lovely teeth fixed by Madam Pomfrey showing. They used to not be straight, but thanks to one of Draco's spells, she convinced the nurse to keep going till they were perfect.

Draco took that moment to start screaming.

"No one can hear you," Hermione said, proudly. "I cast an anti-sound barrier on this classroom. That way no one will hear my farts either."

"They'll smell them though," Draco snarled.

"Oh no, they won't smell them either," Hermione said, proudly. "I also cast a spell where only humans in this room can smell my farts. You and me baby. And since they're mine, they don't bother me of course."

"You sick bitch!" Draco said, attempting to move his arms, but of course they were still paralyzed by the previous spell.

"Sick? I'm being sexy," Hermione said. "And you will think so as well, before too long."

"No way is farting sexy."

"It is when it comes out of my butt," Hermione asserted.

"You're gross, Mudblood," Draco said.

"Says the guy who uses words like 'Mudblood,'" she said. "But don't worry, when I'm done with you, the smell I'll lay on you will repulse everyone, and the only way you won't be lonely is you run home to your precious Hermione."

She plopped down on his face and let out a humungous hot dg fart.

Ggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Oh, did I mention my parents and I just got back from America before the school year started? That's why I have farts like that stored up there, friend."

Draco didn't care where the food that provided the smell came from, it was horrific to inhale either way, no matter the source.

"Oh, and here's the chips that came with it!" she said, as waves of French fry fart greeted Dracco with their foul pummeling on his poor nose.

Thththwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmm

Ppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooogggggggggggggggggggg

He hoped the Full Body Bind Curse had a time limit so he could escape from Hermione, but he wasn't sure if it did. Why hadn't he paid attention when it was taught before? Now would be a good time to know.

Hermione then lowered her jeans exhibiting her light yellow panties. "Kiss my butt, Draco," she ccocmmanded.

"No way will I demean myself to kiss a Mudbutt," Draco snarled.

"You will respect and love my butt soon enough, Draco," she said, in a hollow voice.

"How are you going to manage that? You can't force a guy to love being farted on."

"Oh, I don't care if you love that or not. In fact, if you hate it, that's exciting. I'll keep on farting on you either way."

She leaned forward and released a massive ball of gas which Draco nearly choked on.

Tttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbpppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"That's disgusting, Mudblood!" Draco exclaimed, then gagged from taking in a huge amount of the offensive odor down his throat.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Hermione said. "And now it's time to show you exactly what I mean. Kiss my butt now or face the consqeuences."

"I refuse," he said, as she held her butt sexily near his lips.

"Wrong answer," she said, leaping up and darting for the door.

Draco signed in relief, Hermione would finally leave him alone! Then he saw her stop Blaise Zabini, the wizard with dark skin in Slytherin dorms with him, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Something white flitted between Hermione's wand and him. Then Hermione asked Blaise in a loud, clear voice, "Do you know who Draco Malfoy is?"

"Um, who?" Blaise asked. "Listen, I don't have time to answer the foolish questions of Mudbloods."

He stalked off.

Draco didn't understand it. How come Blaise didn't know who he was?

"I tampered with his memory," Hermione said, with a smirk. "He doesn't know who you are. And I can do it not only to him, but also with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy."

"Are you mad, Mudblood?" Draco asked, eyebrows raised. "Making them forget me will only cause my father's need to make you pay grow stronger."

"As if your father hasn't forgotten you already, Draco."

"There's no way," he said. "No way my father would forget me."

"Oh, really?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised. "Then how do you explain this?"

She showed him a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. On the front page, Lucius and Narcisssa Malfoy had their arms around a blond girl as they stood on the steps outside an orphanage.

" _My wife and I are happy to adopt Gabrielle,' Lucius Malfoy, 44, said to our reporter. "Having never had a child of my own, it is nice to finally experience what it's like to be a father."_

"What?" Draco asked. He stared in disbelief. "My parents not knowing who I am…" Then watching a wizard in the background of the moving photograph, something occurred to him. "Wait, Mudblood. You making my father forget me is one thing, but why isn't this article guessing why Dad doesn't recall me?"

"Do you honestly think I'd let people figure out I made your parents forget you? No way." Hermione waved her wand. "All adults on Earth have forgotten that Draco Malfoy ever existed. Even your professors won't know who you are if you step outside this room."

"That's sick," Draco said.

"You not kissing my butt is sick. I'm waiting," Hermione said, setting her posterior atop his chin.

"I will not," Draco said, petulantly. "You already made my family forget me. I'm through obeying you."

"Suit yourself," Hermione said. "But that means I must severely punish you."

Settling over his nose, she farted directly up his nostrils.

Tttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjj

Ttttttttttllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbjjj

"Stop farting on me!" Draco shouted, though he immediately regretted this as his throat filled up with the noxious particles which her lovely buttocks had presented him with.

"I give you heaven, and this is how you respond?" Hermione asked. She kicked his jaw with her bare feet, causing him to gasp and take in more of the foul air. Then she pulled her panties down and grinded her naked ass all over his face, her rear end sending sweat down, as she farted occasionally.

Draco wanted to escape, but the Full Body Bind Curse continued to keep hold on him….

"Soon you will bow to the power of my arse," Hermione said. "She will be your girlfriend, you will love her. But first I must slowly erase you from the memories of those you care about. In order to make you understand one thing."

She stood up and patted her buttcheeks, causing any grime on them scraped off by her fingers to fall on him.

"You are my fart servant, Draco. I'm not offering you a choice in this matter. I have chosen you to be my butt slave, and that is final."

Then her butt sailed toward his face, she giggled, plopped it down, and a massive fart reeking of potatoes and Salisbury steak burst out.

Ttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Draco gagged, and was paralyzed by horror as Hermione's onslaught went on for a couple hours more.


	2. Trapped Boys

**Hermione's Stinkfest**

 **Chapter Two**

Hermione loved farting on Draco, but sometimes she needed to let her gas out elsewhere.

The girls have Hogwarts had devised a plan to capture boys and drag them to a room where they waited in a cubicle. Hermione had invented the cubicle thing with a spell she showed to Ginny and Luna. If it had just been them three though, the cubicles wouldn't have become a "thing" at Hogwarts.

But Lavender caught Ginny doing it once, and from there a few other girls leanred about it, including Parvati Patil and her twin, Padma.

So now you could expect about six or seven boys in the cubicle walls in the bathroom. Only the girls who knew about them could find the cubicle holes though. And while using the cublice, Hermione always cast a spell to prevent any girls who don't know about this stuff from entering1 the bathroom.

Basically they would suddenly feel like they don't need to go when they pass this bathroom, and only remember when they're nearer a different one.

She needed to avoid a scene. She had tried the "pretend nothing happened" approach but it still looks weird whenever a girl enters the bathroom.

The sad part was this could only really be done on the weekend. Or at least Hermione encouraged the other girls to save it for Saturdays and Sundays. Reaso for this is if it interefered with the boys attending class, that would be an issue. Making them face detention for this wouldn't be much fun.

Anyhow, the boys were kept in the cubicles for two hours each. The way Hermione did the spell, the cubicle would break freeing the wizard.

" _Timepos extinguishos_!" She fired that spell at every cubicle hole. What it would do is end the spell effects from the time they activated to the time limit which passed, in this case two hours given how Hermione waved her wand in a forty-five degree angle as she cast it.

On the other side of the bathroom wall, she heard a boy drop down out of the cubicle containing him, and on this side the hole lines for the spot containing him vanished.

Hermione thought about going outside and nabbing another boy to replace the one who was now scrambling to stand up and flee in the next room.

There was something else she had to do first before the fun could begin. Her butt kept itching to release the gallons of fart stored there. _Not yet,_ she thought.

Extracting the Marauder's Map from her handbag, which she had nipped from Harry, she waved her wand at it saying, " _I solemnly swear I am up to no good_."

Well, she would be up to no good in a moment, anyway.

She scanned the area on the map around the bathroom and found the name of the boy running.

Euan Abercrombie.

"Well, Mr. Euan," Hermione said, smiling to herself. "You won't get to report this if you don't remember a thing."

Waving her wand at the name on the map, she said, " _Obliviate_!"

Looking at the map again, she was pleased to see Euan had stopped in his tracks. He was probably curious why he had been running. But he wouldn't remember being in a cubicle and being farted on.

Oh Hermione wanted them to remember. She felt joyous at the idea of all boys at Hogwarts fearing when they'd be the next captives of the farting maidens of the school.

But as a course of practically so they could keep doing this, she had to erase memories. Except Draco's, since he was her personal fart recipient. But though no one made her happier to fart on than he did, she had to keep this up to mix up things a little, because remaining stagnant and farting on only one guy forever didn't seem like much fun.

The best part about this was, she had no idea who was in any of the cubicles. Could be wizards she knew, or could be a boy she never spoke to before, in any of the thrhee houses other than Gryffindor, in any year.

Well, in theory she wouldn't know which boys were in the cublices. Except for one thing.

She held the Marauder's Map, and when hunting for the name of the fleeing boy whose cubicle time limit of two hours had passed, she noticed another name. She tried to block it out, but it was too late.

A boy whom she felt kind of embarrassed to think he'd know she did this. At least that's how she felt at first, seeing his name there.

But the idea of farting on him was growing more and more interesting with each passing second.

Hovering her butt near a different hole, where she knew he wasn't, but another boy happened to be cocooned, the fart wouldn't come out. It seemed to know where her heart was.

If she didn't fart on Harry Potter's cubicle opening, she wouldn't be happy right now.

Feeling slightly like she had cheated by using the map to realize Harry was there, she positioned her butt over the cubicle hole containing him.

Here her butt relaxed from the tense state it had been in before.

Tttttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

….it went.

Oh it felt so good to release that! But there definitely was conflict with her. On the one hand, she felt joyous at the idea that Harry was on the receiving end, inhaling her fart.

But would he be miserable? The idea of him enjoying this was almost laughable. And she didn't want her best friend to hate her. Though he shouldn't know it was her farting, right?

She started biting her nails.

Ginny stepped inside the bathroom, taking the hole a few feet away from Hermione

Dddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssssssssssssss

Went Ginny's butt.

Gosh it smelled like meat and potatoes. Hermione had to waft the air away from her own nose.

"What's up?" Ginny asked, after another round of farts. "You look a little down."

"It's nothing," Hermione said.

"It's the boy you have in there, isn't it?" Ginny asked, grinning.

"I shouldn't know who it is in this cubicle, should I?" Hermione intoned.

"You used the Marauder's Map. I doubt you covered the names of the boys in the cubicles. Oh wait, hold that thought, a big one is coming."

Ttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssddddddddddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

This monster fart smelled like spinach, cabbage, and teriyaki chicken. It was really strong to inhale. Hermione even coughed a bit, and obviously it was much stronger for the guy in the cubicle behnd Ginny's butt.

Hermione had to let out a small burst of fart then herself.

Tttttttttttttttggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssssss

A rotten egg smelled tripped out of her anus. But during most times this would be super all right.

But right now her gas was being released in Harry's face. Her best friend. This was so difficult.

Ginny picked up the Marauder's Map off the floor. Hermione cringed at what Ginny would see, wishing she hadn't been so careless, leaving it out in the open.

The redhead grinned at Hermione. "Ah, I see how it is," she said. "You have Harry in there. You sly kitten."

"It's not like that!" Hermione said, making a grab for the map

"Obviously you want to fart on Harry," Ginny says. "And who would balme you?"

Hermione gave up on reaching for the map, setting her butt back in front of the entrance to Harry's cubicle, for it was about to expunge so much gas.

Tttttttgggggggggggsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Sssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was so terrible a smell that Ginny had to move to the other side of the bathroom for a minute to let the air dissipate a bit before returning to setting her butt before a different hole than the one she crouched in front of before.

Her butt burst in a mighty fart. She was nearer Hermione this time and it spread pretty fast.

"Gosh, that's strong," Hermione said.

"Good thing we have boys to fill with our farts," Ginny said.

"Yep, that's a relief," Hermione said.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvpppppppppppppppppppp

Her butt gifted Harry's face with another loud, long blast of gas.

"Gosh that must be a horrible stink from his point of view," Ginny said, smirking.

Luna entered the bathroom then. "I have a huge one incoming," she said.

She took the hole Ginny had left previously and released a heavy fart.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjgggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"Jeez, Luna," Ginny said, jokingly. "You trying to kill the guy in there?"

"A girl's gotta fart, you know," Luna said.

Just then the Patil twins entered, taking two of the few remaining hholes.

"So many of us here," Padma remarked.

Each of the Patil twins took a different hole. Then a fart chorus rang out from each girl's butt, which would be music to some ears but spelled disaster for the boys within the cubicles.

The air became more and more rancid as the girls unleashed thhe digested food in gaseous frm.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvdddddddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ssssssssssssssssssggggggggggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Hermione was actually feeling better about farting in Harry Potter's face now. Having the others girls there made it easier. And it's not like he'd know it was her. Plus his memory would be erased. There was nothing to fear.

Ttttttttttttttttttsssssssssffffffffffffffffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Her butt felt so energized.

She wondered what Harry could be thinking down there. But soon his memory of this incident would be wiped. Can't have guy sblabbing it to the school, after all.

She shuddered at the thought of losing this. Laughing with these girls as they released hhuge farts on boys who were trapped in cocoonlike cubicles, with abasolutely no way to escape…

Losing this would be terrifying. This was her happy place with all the hhorrible stuff happening outside Hogwarts, with You Know Who spreading his awful influence. But here in the girls' toilet at Hogwarts, she had control over stuff, could just fart away at the boy in the cubicle behind her butt.

Although in this case that boy happened to be her best friend.

She was starting to get concerned agan, but then the door burst open and Lavender entered.

She spotted them all there, then looked for another cubicle hole along the wall. "Are you lot taking up al the holes? Because I need to fart."

"We can share," Parvati said. She stepped away from he hole and let Lavender rest hehr butt against it.

"Aw, thank you, Parv," Lavender said.

Tttttttvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Padma, Luna, and Ginny had to walk to thhe other side of the room to escape the foul air for a moment. Hermion0e was glad Harry hadn't been forced to inhale that directly. Which made it good she usinghis cubicle instead of one of the other girls doing so, especially Lavender.

But Parvati needed to fart a lot herself. So Lavender and Parvati kept pushing each other needing to release their fart on the unfortunate boy within thhe cubicle.

"We'll just get you another boy," Ginny said, having had enough of their pushing each other.

""Are you sure we can go catch one?" Lavender asks.

"We have to," Giny says, leading Lavender out of the bathroom.

A few moments later, she reentered with a boy who was tied up and trying to break his binding.

"Wow, you caught him nicely!" Parvati says, examing the captive.

Hermione stepped forward and cast the spell at the wall to create the cubicle.

Then the girls pushed him into the cubicle, ignoring his screams.

Then Lavender quickly put her butt over the hole and began farting profusely.

Ttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggggggggg

Her butt presented a powerful fart to her victim, who began screaming.

"Oops, forgot the silent spell," Hermione said. Lavender leaped aside as Hermione stuck her wand in the hole.

" _Muffliato!"_ she said. Then she stepped back.

Quickly taking her place before the cubicle where Harry resided, she let a major fart rip out.

Qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllttttttttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Following her lead, the other girls' butts rang out with extensive farts. It would've knocked out anyone coming in. A couple of the boys in their cubicles did pass out.

It was a blast for forty-five minutes. But then the two-hour mark for three of the boys had passed. Including Harry.

Which meant Hermmione had to use some quick wandwork to erase their memories.

Her wand paused over Harry's name. She actually had a trick to just sort of bury the memory, instead of removing it. And with Harry, she knd of liked the idea of him knowing that she farted on h (although he wouldn't know it was her directly, of course). And so she did the cover up spell with hm.

" _Obliviato obscure_!"

Only Padma paid attention to the fact that she added an extra word to the end. But she couldn't ask Hermione about it with all the other girls there.

They went to capture more boys for added nostril orture. There was nothing like the expression of fear the boys displayed as they were pushed into the cubicles. Which magically expanded to fit the bigger guys if needed.

And thus many more farts explosded out of the witches' butts, tormenting their victims.


	3. Victim: Cho Chang

**Hermione's Stinkfest**

 **Chapter Three**

Draco tripped over a rope tied down at just below the knee when he wasn't looking as he stepped through a shortcut passageway to reach the Potions dungeon.

" _Manibus Invisbilus_!" was heard. Draco attempted to get up, but it was as if a giant hand were holding him down.

Then two girls rushed forward from their hiding places.

Cho Chang, Ravenclaw and Harry Potter's ex-girlfriend, quickly shoved her butt into Draco's face. It smelled like she hadn't taken a bath in three days.

Ttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ick! She farted. Draco wanted to scream, but it wouldn't be heard. Not through her robes and butt in this position.

"Hey, I put the spell on him!" screeched Hermione Granger, the other witch in the room. "I get to fart on him!"

"Yes, but _I_ set up the rope trap he tripped on," Cho said. "Meaning he wouldn't be in this position if not for me."

"You think you're so clever just because you're in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, well, you think you're so brave just because you're in Gryffindor."

The girls glared at each other. Though Draco couldn't' see either face, he could feel the tension between them. Cho's butt clenched tighter around his nose.

"How about we settle this with a fart contest?" Hermione suggested.

"You already lost, so now you propose a silly idea to snatch him from me?"

"You're obviously not brave enough to challenge me. Since you're not in Gryffindor."

Cho rose to her feet, angrily. "I'll show you!"

Both girls stood, butt to butt, shoving at each other.

Pppppppppppppppppppppgggggggggggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttttttttttt

…went Hermione's butt.

Ggggggggggggggggggfffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

…went Cho's butt.

Draco could scream now. He opened his mouth. "ARGGGGGG-!" he began, but

" _Muffliato_!" Hermione shouted, wavng her wand to silence him.

" _Canetis obsessius!"_ Cho exclaimed.

Hermione looked at her, impressed. "How did you know that spell?"

"I'm not in Ravenclaw House for no reason," Cho said. "I have a brain."

"Well, that should make them think the sound came from somewhere else, then."

"Exactly," Cho says. "You seem to know everything."

"Yes, I do," Hermione said, slamming her butt into Cho's. "And that includes how to win against you?""

Tttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

"I can do better than that," Cho said, unfazed.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttt

The smells of scalloped potatoes and bacon and sausage flitered down to Draco's nostrils. He tried to stand up again, but the results of Hermione's first spell held him in place.

Hermione's butt bounced against Cho's.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllllggggggggggggggggggg

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Cho tried to outfart her, but only a single plop emerged. The witch with Chinese heritage dropped to her knees.

"Guess you concede?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you win."

Hermione gleefully bounded over to Draco.

Cho began crying, but then she heard a sound.

"Who's there?" she asked, waving her wand at the opposite entrance to the area from the one Draco had entered.

" _Funem tractus_!"

A silver rope emerged from Cho's wand, heading in the direction of the intruder. There was an oof, and the boy was brought into the area where they could see.

Harry Potter. Cho's ex.

She nuzzled her nose against his, unable to resist.

Then she remembered they had broken up.

An idea came to Cho, as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

Since Hermione was farting on Draco, she could go on Harry.

Rising shakily to her feet, she moved to see her butt north of hhis face and bring it down.

"Cho, what are you-?'

But Hermione shoves her away. "I will do it to him instead," she said.

"You're going on Draco," Cho said.

"You sat on him already. I'm going on Harry."

"What are you girls talking about?" Harry asked, confused.

Hermione plopped her butt on his face. "Harry, you need to smell my fart. It won't be very fun for you. But that's the price one has to pay."

"He's my ex," Cho said. "I should go on him."

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvffffffffffffffffffffffmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

..was the only reply Hermione gave to this.

"Goodness, your fart stinks," Cho said, marching off. "You might get a rep for being the girl who choked the Boy Who Lived with farts."

"It's better than being the girl who stopped dating him while defending her friend."

"Marietta was just doing what her mom told her."

"Yeah, well, save it, you're not with him anymore."

"Which is exactly why I should fart on him."

Hermione waved her way. "Go on Draco. His face is still warm from where your butt was pushed into it."

"I will!" Cho said, huffily. "And you'll smell it from all the way over here."

She marched toward the blond boy captive.

For the next half-hour, Hermione's thunderous farts deafened the air, while Cho's monstrous ones floated toward Hermione's nostrils with glee.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssss

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppttttttttttttttttttt

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmgggggggggggggggggggllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

As much as the blasts trickled into the girls' nostrils, the boys beneath their butts received the worse deal of it

Harry received smells of French toast and meat-and-kidney pie in the form of gas, filling him with ickiness.

Draco received noodles and eggplant farts. They were powerful too. He felt he'd' have done better beneath Hermione's ass.

Then Hermione and Cho both jumped up at the same time.

"I have an idea," Hermione said.

"Me too," Cho said. "What if we…?"

"Each kiss the boy the other farted on?" Hermione asked.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"It's on the forefront of your mind," Hermione said.

"Oh," Cho said. "Well, I go kiss Harry…"

"And I'll kiss Draco."

Both girls nodded and moved toward the boys the other girl farted on.

For Cho, moving in toward Harry's mouth was easy. He was lying on his back, still bound by her spell. All she had to was hunch over hm, and move her lips toward his.

But Hermione's fart rankled her nose, s she found her mouth moving slowly toward the target.

Hermione, however, had another problem. Draco was on his stomach, his face looking forward, resting on his chin

In order to kiss him, she'd either have to get in an uncomfortable position, or lift the spell

She raised her wand, but then looking back at Cho, who struggled to break through the gas and lock lips with Harry, she got an idea

"How about a wager?" Hermione asked.

"What kind of wager?" Cho asked, nearly toppling into Harry's arms as she turned to face the other girl.

"Whoever kisses the boy first, gets to keep the other girl as a butt-slave for the rest of the day."

"I'm obviously going to win," Cho said, grinning. "You're still standing up, and I'm already in a position to kiss Harry. So if you want to smell my fart for the rest of the day, go ahead."

"I'm obviously going to win," Hermione said.

"I'm already ready to kiss Harry, though. So you lose by default."

"Why haven't you kissed him yet?"

"It's because your fart is too strong!"

"Well, then, I'll be the winner," Hermione said.

"Yeah right. I'll get over this in a moment and you won't have time to react."

"We shall see," Hermione said.

Then she quickly slid herself onto a position so she was lying next to Draco. "Gosh, it reeks over here," she said

"My fart is worse than yours," Cho said, proudly.

"Yes, but the difference between me and you is I want to do this," Hermione said.

Then she swung her legs back so she was lying on her stomach facing Draco, in a similar position to his.

Zooming her lips toward his mouth, she kissed him without restraint, in spite of the bombardment of Cho's farts assaulting her nostrils.

It was also uncomfortable since her left cheek lay against the floor to make this work, but there you had it.

Cho quickly kissed Harry and waited for Hermione to finish.

When the other witch stood up, she said, "See, there I win."

"I kissed Harry first," Cho said. "So I get to fart on you for the rest of the day."

"Nope," Hermione said. "I kissed Draco before you got to Harry."

"I swear I kissed him first."

Hermione patted her butt. "And you'll be kissing this for hours."

"Get down on your hands and knees and stick your nose in my pucker," Cho said.

Hermione shoved Cho to the ground. "I said kiss my butt!"

"Harry," Cho said, reaching for his hand. "You'll go get someone to rescue me, won't you?" she pleaded, blinking her eyelashes at him

"They won't remember being here," Hermione said. She waved her wand at first Harry, then Draco in turn.

" _Obliviate_!" she said.

Draco's eyes glazed over, as did Harry's.

Then Hermione sent orange sparks out to free both boys of the spells that bound them.

"Get to class," she said to them, helping them to their feet and pushing them toward the exit.

"You have class, too," Cho said, when the boys had gone. "You can't neglect that, right?"

She was shaking, so nervous of what she'd be forced to do.

"Eh, I'm skipping classes today. Farting on you is more important, and I can''t do that while listening to a lecture."

"But won't your conscious eat at you?" Cho inquired.

"Darling, I'm farting on you. I'm not sure my conscience plays a part in any of this."

Cho shook convulsively as she moved her lips toward the horrible-smelling rear end of Hermione's.

"Come on, it wasn't fair," she said, pausing her lips a few centimeters away from the other witch'sbutt-cheeks.

"You had a head start. By all commons ense, you should've won. But you let the tme pass you by, and that's why you lost."

"I didn't know we were going to make a stupid bet."

"You only think it's stupid because you lost," Hermione said. "If you had the chance to fart on me for a long time, you wouldn't pass it up."

"Yes, but it's different when I should've won."

"You didn't'. Now stop whining and kiss it."

The girl with Asian heritage nearly did so, but then reeled back.

"Okay, how about this," Cho said. "I will kiss your butt, but you don't fart on me for at least twenty minutes.

"No deal," Hermione said, and with that she shoved Cho hard onto the floor and slammed her butt onto the Ravenclaw girl's face.

"Hey!" Cho tried to say, but with the posterior over her mouth, it wasn't easy to make out that word.

"You had your chance to be obedient. Now it's time for you to learn some discipline," hermione said.

Leaning forward seductively, her butt gave Cho the first of many presents it would deliver her for rest of the day.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggg

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssss

Ggggggggggggggggggggggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

After a couple of hours of nonstop farting, Hermione cast a spell on Cho to keep her immobile.

"Be right back, darling. Going to go take food from the generous House Elves."

Cho had to wait till she returned to ask the question she was burning to know.

When Hermione came back, laden with food, which she dropped near Cho, the Ravenclaw asked.

"I thought you were against House Elves being pleased with their lot. Don't you do that sprew stuff?"

"It's not _spew_ ," Hermione said. "It's the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. And when you need food to consume to fart on someone, well…magic cant conure food out of nothing.

"Whatever you say,'' Cho replied.

"It's one of the five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration," Hermione says. "Food can be summoned from someplace if you know where it is, and multiplied if you have some already, but you can't pop it out from nowhere."

"Why not just use a Summoning Charm to make it come to you, then? You knew where it was."

"Oh, that's a laugh," Hermione said, chuckling. "Cakes flying in midair for no reason, zooming toward some unknown destination. Would have a teacher on our case. Or worse, Filch.

"'I wouldn't' mind Filch coming here and putting an end to this," Cho muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Hermione snapped.

"Nothing, o mistress," Cho said.

"It better be nothing. Otherwise, my fart will smell much worse coming out to punish you.

Cho gulped. "Surely you can't make it worse than it's been already?" she asked.

"I assure you, I can," Hermione promised. "I'll prove it."

"No thanks,"" Cho said, but the Gryffindor girl was already settling her posterior over the older girl's nose.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

…her butt went, greeting Cho with immensely horrific smells.

Cho gagged on one fart, before Hermione gazed back at her with oy etched on her face.

"You must be pretty hungry yourself, "Hermione said. "And I hahve plenty of food that I can share some."

"Will you really let me eat?" Cho asked.

"Of course," Hermione said. "But there is a catch."

"And that is?"

Hermione threw off her robes, revealing the more casual clothes she wore underneath, a pink sweater and jeans.

Lowering her jeans and panties, she mooned Cho as she bent down to pick up a wrapped cake.

"Ewwww, I don't want to see that!" Cho said.

"Not want to see what is dominating you?" Hermione asked. "That's absurd.

"It's fine when you have jeans on, but I don't want to your bare ass!"

"It needs to be unclothed for the next step to take place," Hermione said. Taking the unwrapped cake, she set it her posterior.

Pppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbttttttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There!'' she said merrily. Coming toward Cho, she ripped off a piece and dropped it into the Ravenclaw's' open mouth.

Using her knees to keep Cho's head in place, Hermione prevented her from sitting up and sipitting the fart-soaked cake out.

So she was forced to chew it, while Hermione's lady parts tickled her chn.

When she finally finished it, she growled. That's revolting.

"Yeah, well, as part of our agreement, as long as youre my slave, you must eat fart-drenched food only.

"That wasn't part of our agreement!" Cho exclaimed.

"Well, it is now," Hermione said. I can rewrite it if I want to.

"That's not fair!" Cho said. 'I won't eat another bite if you've farted on it!"

"Fine," Hermione said. "You can starve. But you'll have to taste my fart anyway. So you might as well."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between smelling it and having the nasty particles roll all over my tongue.

"Well, I'll save a cake for you then in case you change your mind," Hermione said, biting into one herself.

""I won't' change it," Cho said. "And can you like…move your pussy away from my neck?"

"No," Hermione said. "It needs to be there."

"You're sick," Cho said.

"And you're nothing but a fart recipient," Hermione said. "You should chance your identity to my perma fart-slave. Would be so nice. And you'd receive foul smells on a daily basis."

"That is so gross, it's' not even funny," Cho said.

"You know what's gross? The way you smell," Hermione said, pnching her nose.

"Gee, I wonder why that''d be," Cho said. "Maybe it's because your anus was on my face for two hours."

"Is that an invitation for it to be there again?"

"No," Cho said, attempting to shake her head from side to side, but given it was between two knees, this proved impossible

"Well, that's too bad," Hermione said. "I need to fart girh now.

She moved up, her vag crawling alongside Cho's neck, and then sat with her butt-cheeks against Cho's chin, instead of the usual position of facing in the direction of Cho's body, now she sat the opposite way.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

The meat farts were so puissant that Cho began a gaggng fit. She was also grossed out by Hermiong any panties, giving her the most unclean treatment possible.

Now Hermione spun around so she'd be sitting the usual way.

And now she began the onslaught.

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmpppppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppppppppppppppnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhj

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssssssssssss

It smelled like Cho was trapped in a room where several Dungbombs had gone off. And she couldn't escape, no matter what

In theory, she could've escaped this predicament with a spell, but only if her wand were at hand, which it wasn't'.

And anyway, she had agreed to this, thinking she was a surefire win. Hermione's fart had stopped her, though. And now she was paying for it.

Hours went by. Hermione would sometimes grind her butt around Cho's face, sending perspiration into her pores along with the foul smells up her nostrils.

But that bare ass dominated her for all that time.

Even when it was surely after midnight, Hermione kept on farting.

She finally slid off Cho for a bit.

"Shouldn't we be in our dormitories now?" Cho asked. "I'm pretty sure it''s late."

"I'm using 'the rest of the day' to mean until the sun comes out tomorrow," Hermione said. "Which means I'm farting on you until morning."

"But that's not fair! You didn't' explain this before."

"Stop complaining."

"But we really should be in our dormitories."

"If we left now, we'd get caugh," Hermione said. "We're lucky Peeves hasn''t come exploring over here yet."

"But he could…" Cho said.

"I'll cast a spell to stop intruders from coming this way then," Hermione said, waving her wand.

Ugh. Seemed like Cho couldn't win.

After the spell was cast, a purple beam emerging from the wand,

"Now there's no chance for Peeves to come here, Hermione said. You hungry again?" she asked, looking down at Cho.

Before thinking about it, the latter nodded.

Hermione grabbed another cake and sat on it after resting it on Hermione's chest.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssss

Ripping off a piece, she tossed it into Cho's mouth.

"Nasty, huh?" she asked.

Cho chewed it. She didn't' grumble or growl this time. Her stomach being empty made fart-drenched food not that bad.

She took the rest of the cake easily.

Hermione then took to farting on Cho's robes.

"That way you'll smell like you came out of my ass all day tomorrow," HHermione said, happily.

That wasn't a pleasant prospect for Cho, but she couldn't argue. Not in this postion. Not after losing the contest to kiss the guy first the other had released flatulence on.

"But before the precious moment of freedom you're waiting for arrives, when you''ll walk around campus smelling terrible, I have more of that wonderful gas to deliver to you, that you cant'' get enough of.

And with that, Hermione grinned down at Cho, as if expecting her to protest, and finally brngng her butt down to begin the long haul, seven hours of bad smells with very few breaks.

For Hermione, this was a paradise. For Cho, not so much.

But the next day, at mealtimes, Cho sat facing the Gryffindor table so she could see Hermione. And much as she found the other girl's flatulence revolting to smell and taste, it was tough to not think how the food she was eating at that very moment might be delivered on someone's face, and how she—Cho—half-wished she could receive it again, no matter how much it made her gag.


	4. Victim: Susan Bones

**Hermione's Stinkfest**

 **Chapter Four**

Susan Bones wanted to fart on Harry Potter.

But going on someone in another House wouldn't be easy. And her farts smelled extremely bad, so he wouldn't want to be around her afterward.

Not that she'd give him a choice.

Before she could come up with a plan to snag Harry, however, she thought she might as well try on a boy in her year in Hufflepuff.

She was leaning for going between Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch Fletchley. It was hard to decide, so she finally flipped a coin.

Heads for Ernie, tails for Justin.

She tossed it in the air, and it came down spinning on the table in the library. Madam Pince snarled at her. "Why are you making such a racket? This place is for quiet."

Susan was ready to run, and reached to scoop up the coin. She was pleased to see it had landed on tails, though. So she could fart on Justin, yay!

But as she turned the corner, she ran smack dab into Ronald Weasley, who was too busy fiddling with a parcel he had been sent from his brothers that morningt to see where he had been going.

He marched away as though he hadn't noticed that he knocked Susan down, still ripping at the paper.

She stared after him in disbelief. So tactless! Well, she'd have to teach him a lesson. One that didn't' smell very good. Right out of her anus.

Forget Justin for now. Farting on Ron would be really close to going on Harry.

She wanted to cast a spell now to stop him in his tracks, but this hallway was out in the open, and people might see. So she decided to follow him.

He turned down a deserted corridor. Given it was Saturday, classes weren't' in session. And now Susan had her quarry right where she wanted him.

She raised her wand to cast a charm that would make Ron want to duck into an empty classroom. But she didn't even need to cast it, for he seemed eager to open the parcel in secrecy.

Susan crept to the door, then cast a silent spell on her footsteps so she could sneak in.

It was something Hermione had taught her the week before.

They had both been in the girls bathroom with the holes in walls where they captured boys to fart on them without the guys knowing who was releasing.

Personally, Susan preferred this where she'd' capture a guy who and let hm have it, and he would know it was her and not just some random witch who could be any female Hogwarts student.

Although Susan was sure her fart really smelled far worse than a lot of other girl's flatulence. Hermione had to wrinkle her nose while she was releasing it.

Anyway, after releasing a long fart of her own, Hermione had decided to give her knowledge of how to make her footsteps silent.

" _Vestigium tacetus!"_ she said, pointing at her foot and doing a loop.

Then she pushed open the door and as Ron was ripping open the package, she waved her wand in its directon to prevent him from noticing her.

" _Tumultus!"_ she said, pointing at the parcel.

She had a few seconds to enter the room stealthily and shut the door as a loud bang erupted from the parcel wrapping. Susan smiled to herself because even as loud as that was, her fart would be at eardrum-breaking decibels.

"Malfoy's not gonna like this, Ron says, happily, picking up thhe obect that was inside the parcel, the wrapping now lay in pieces across several

Susan crept closer to hm, then stuck her wand against his back.

She was about to zap him with another spell when she got a better idea.

Her butt tingled, and she knew she was ready.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was a bit sad she had to use the fart on the open air instead of his face right away. 'Soon," she thought at her butt. "Like a few seconds soon."

Ron rubbed his cheek near his mouth as if he had just been punched in the jaw.

He turned and finally saw her, but she didn't give him a chance to react; barely a second after he pulled his own wand out to meet hers, Susan's butt went off.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssggggggggggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Grinning, she watched as the redhead boy felt as though he had just been kicked in the shins, and fell to the ground as though her were losing a fight.

Susan then dragged him over to a certain spot, before shoving her butt in his face, grinding it over his big nose and all around.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Ron was forced to stop struggling to push her off and cover his ears from the loud noise.

But Susan was shocked. His face felt so comfortable. Like her posterior belonged here resting on this mug which served as her perfect seat.

 _No_ , she thought, shaking her head. This was a warmup to fart on Harry Potter. She needed to not think of this as where she wanted to end up.

Oh darn, she had let too much time pass since her last fart. Wiggling her but, she let out another huge one.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

She breathed a sigh of relief. It felt so good to let all that gas out! And to know that Ron's nose was suffering under her, and that his mind would be entirely focused on how she was dominating him, releasing foul odors he couldn't escape from, in her merciless treatment of hm.

She pinched downward with her butt onto his nose, establishing he wasn't going to get his freedom anytime soon. She kinda wished she could indicate that he was just a morsel to the real dessert, Harry, but she didn't need hm to warn his best friend to be on guard and watch out for her.

The door opened, and Hermione stepped through, immediately gagging. "Gosh, Susan, I could smell that all down the hall!"

"I can't help it that my farts are ginormous,"" Susan said, smiling.

"But why are you farting on Ron?" Hermione asked.

"He taunted me," Susan said, referring to how he had run into her near the library.

"Ah, I see," Hermione said. Then she grimaced. "Oh no, I really need to let some out!" she screeched, clutching her stomach.

She charged at Susan, taking her seat on the Hufflepuff girl's face.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwpppppppppppppppppppppppppttttttttttttttt

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Susan had never tasted fart squirted directly in her face before. It was horrendous, too, Hermione was known as having one of the strongest butts among girls at Hogwarts (although Susans was famed for being elite and loud, with many of the girls saying they hoped their boyfriends never got punished by her posterior.

When she finally managed to stop gagging from all the meat and potato farts clouding her throat, she started to speak, but Hermione leaned forward sexually and released another one.

Ttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Why was Hermione doing this to her? She was supposed to release fart on boys, that was the point of the bathroom cubicle holes. Not to release on witches.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

This was unbearable! Her whole head felt as though it were throbbing. The smells of rotten bacon and carrots and broccoli with cheese thwarted Ssuan's nostrls.

After another ten minutes of gagging, Hermione finally gave her a bit of breathing room.

"Why are you releasing on me?" Susan finally asked. "There must be plenty of wizards you can do this on! Why go on a Hufflepuff like me?"

"Girl, don't' you get it?" Hermione asked. "Me fartng on you means I'm saying you're worthy of smelling my flatulence. You should feel honored.

"But Hermione, you fart is worse than most who went in that bathroom! Everyone says so!

"Not worse than yours," Hermione says. She eased Susan's mouth open, then set her buttcheeks in front of it in such a way that she couldn't close it.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

shshshjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

For half an hour, Hermione didn't stop giving Susan the foul treatment her anus craved delivering.

Ounce after ounce swarmed Susan's throat. She imagine this must be what pipes felt like when wastes when don't them. Except pipes weren't human.

Feeling helpless between a cute ass as a witch when you should be able to use magic to break out in theory, but not having her wand at hand…

She felt like her energy was being drained from her. The worst part was, she could only manage to crank out some soft farts on Ron's face, because she couldn't focus beng the subjugated one.

Finally, when she could breathe again, and Hermione had resorted to grinding about her face, she asked her question

"Is there any particular reason you feel the need to do this to me?" she nq0iured. "As opposed to say, Hannah Abbott if you must go on one of us Hufflepuff girls? She seems like a better choice."

"Hannah doesn't have her butt in the face of the guy I—I mean, one of my nearest and dearest friends," Hermione said.

"Wait, are you saying you really like Ron?" Susan asked. "I didn't know. Ill get off him and fart on someone else."

"You will stay right where you are!" Hermione barked. She shifted down to Susan's chest, and let out a humungous stink.

Tttttttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Gosh, I wish Slughorn was hosting a party, and you were invited, and the boy you liked was there, Hermione said. "Let's imagine it. You sidle up to hm. You're wearing a gorgeous dress. He smiles at you." Susan grinned, picturing it. Hermione continued. "Then he leans in close to kiss you. Everything is going perfectly, until…"

Susan waited with suspense. What would go wrong in Hermione's scenario?

"Until he smells your breasts, soaked with my fart," Hermione said. "He'll be so disgusted that he will walk away without kissing you, and not come back. You'll never have another chance with him."

"That's mean, Hermione," Susan said, a tear trickling down her cheek but doing sideways as she was laying horizontal, and splashing her ear.

"I'm being extremely nice," Hermione said. "How many girls can say they had their breasts farted on by Hermione Granger? Not very many, I assure you."

She bounced her butt back up across Susan's neck and up her chin, finally resting it on her nose again.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwgggggggggggggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That was the worst fart Susan had been forced to inhale all day. She could seeor rather, smellwhy Hermione had one of the most underable anuses in the castle. Oh gosh…

"You ask why I'd' release this on you instead of Hannah," Hermione said. "II shall tell you. You are a champion, and I feel that fartng on a champion is so much fun. But Hannah…well, her fart is more like squeaks. She needs more potency for me to give her fart time. But you've definitely earned it."

She put herself in an erotic pose, as if enticing Susan to fall in love with her position.

"Kiss my butt," Hermione instructed.

Susan didn't want to. She kept her lips still.

"I said, kiss my butt! Do not ignore my demands!"

"I thought you were nicer than this," Susan remarked.

"I'm letting a beautiful girl like you inhale all my farts for an extended period of time," Hermione said. "Do you know how many people would be jealous if they knew you were in this position right now?"

"Very few, I bet," Susan muttered.

"I heard that!" Hermione snapped. "And everyone I fart on misses my butt afterward. Draco always faces the Gryffindor table now when in the Great Hall, and I make sure to sit with my back to him, so hell stare at my backside, and my butt when he can get a chance to look. And Cho Chang never stops staring at my ass when Im near her. I conquered them, and I will conquer you, too!"

"So I was right," Susan said. "You're farting on me because I'm a Hufflepuff. To add to your House fart collection.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have Draco, a Slytherin, Cho, a Ravenclaw, and now me, a Hufflepuff,' Susan remarked.

"Oh my, you're right!" Hermione said, "I wasn't planning on that. Wow."

"No one from your own House, though. Something's fishy about that."

"Okay, I'm tired of you pushing my buttons," Hermione said. "Good thing I have a full load of fart remaining to punish you with."

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvtttttttttttttttttttttt

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVCHCHCHCHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"That is so gross! Please stop!" Susan begged.

"I ordered you to kiss my butt, you're not doing it, and you expect me to stop releasing gas?" Hermione asked, as if she couldn't believe Susan could be so ungrateful. "My posterior wants your lips to smack it. And they better do so, or I wont let you breathe fresh air for a few days."

"What? You can't do that," Susan said.

"I will!" Hermione shouted, bouncing hard around Susan's face, as if claiming it as her seat that she was unwilling to relinquish. "I can keep you bound here and get some food from the kitchens. I'm sure the house elves will deliver stuff that smells worse coming out that end than any of my farts hitherto did."

"You're kidding," Susan said.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione said. She patted her buttcheeks. "Now kiss! Accept that you have been conquered, by the reigning Hogwarts fart princess."

Susan felt more tears roll across her face She wanted to be the fart princess. Let it all out on whomever she wanted. Why did Hermione have to do this to her?

Very slowly, she kissed the massive buttcheek before her. And even though it smelled terrible, she found herself kissing it harder, and even as blasts of pure stink squirted up her nostrils, she still felt an immense warmth from this posterior that was dominating her.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Even through her gagging, her heart became racing fast. Hermione was right—she had conquered Susan. But even though she had cried but a few minutes before, she now felt exhilarated. Hermione had chosen her out of the entire Hufflepuff house to take this fart. She could have chosen Hannah Abbott, or Justin Finch-Fletchley, or Ernie Macmillan. But instead she chose her-Susan Bones, and was even letting her kiss that beautiful butt.

The best part was, Ron had taken to kissing Susans butt without being told. He seemed to understand that he wasn't going to be moving from thais position, and unfortunately for Susan, her anus' ammunition seemed to have run dry, and so perhaps Ron had taken to see this as an interesting opportunity.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Although Hermione's farts got worse and worse, Susan felt herself minding them just a little less. Hermione instructed her to kiss in a heart pattern, starting from her anus, then rising in an arc up a butt-cheek, kiss by kiss, then doing the same on the other butt-cheek, finally letting her lips smooch Hermione's butt in several places downward slant till they came close to meeting on each cheek.

Then after giggling uncontrollably, Hermione put bright red lipstick on Susan's lips, then instructed her to repeat the pattern. This time the lip imprints made the pattern super clear, so now anyone could tell that Hermione's butt had been kissed in a heart-shaped pattern.

And now Susan had visible proof of her love for Hermione's ass. If she had any doubt before, it was shaken now. She didn't even feel like fighting anymore, even as nasty meat farts, mixed with some rancid cabbage farts, assaulted her throat.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPCHCHCHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Waves and waves of it washed over Susan, as if bathing her in the gas. When Hermione remoed her shirt and farted on Susan's bare breasts, claiming Susan's body for her pleasure, she wasn't' even disgusted at the thought that a boy would flee if he couldn't stand the smell of her breasts, lathered with Hermiones wonderful gas.

Because this was pleasure. Being owned by Hermione's ass. Her plaything. Not being able to escape. Knowing Hermione could keep you here forever, if she wanted.

And no matter how many times she swallowed the gas, and thought it must be worse than before, and it was irrational to enjoy this, the lip prints on Miss Granger's butt reminded her. You adore this Susan. You love being subjected to this.

And most of all, Susan was proud. To be conquered by this butt…it made her almost forget her aspirations. Hermione had chosen her, and she was so happy, that she nearly forgot that without Ron being in the right place at the right time, this may not have happened.

But Ron's vigorous making out with her butt reminded her. She let out a tiny fart, all she could muster.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmm

Hermione bounced her butt around Susan's face again. "Guess you've run out of steam," she said, happily. "That's what happens when you accept your fate. And now for your favorite thing in the entire world! My fart!"

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Susan gagged continuously, as if she had just swallowed an entire bottle of Dimetapp followed by a quart of Pepto Bismol.

She squeezed her arm around Hermione's midriff, as if demanding more, as if wondering why this cute Gryffindor girl wasn't pushing her butt down so hard on her face that Susan wouldn't breathe, because right now, as her heart raced super fast in her chest, pouding, she could only think of one thing.

She dreaded the moment when she'd inhale fresh air again, completely untainted by Hermione's fart. This was where she belonged, and she wanted to last as long as possible.

If only it could be forever.


	5. Shuttlebutt

**Hermione's Stinkfest**

 **Chapter Five: Shuttlebutt**

Luna Lovegood felt a bit dirty practicing the new Curse that Padma had found in a journal a Ravenclaw girl had left behind three years before.

She had farted on guys in the cubbyhole in the bathroom, but it was easy to pretend they weren't there, since she couldn't really see them and their cries were always muffled.

But with this curse, she would know a boy was sniffing her farts.

Really sniffing them. And not just inhaling, wishing he wasn't there.

It also required her to practice a new kind of fart known as boom farts.

Padma Patil was serving as her test subject.

The witch with Indian heritage stuck her nose in Luna's anus.

"Clench your butt-cheeks together," Padma instructed.

"This feels so wrong," Luna said.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it when you get the hang of it. I tested it a little with Anthony."

Luna pushed her butt-cheeks together as much as she could.

Padma felt the butt-cheeks close on her nose, trapping it within.

"Now let out a big fart!" Padma instructed.

Luna concentrated. She had plenty of material down there. But she would be farting on a girl from the class above her. And there were desks behind them. She could get hurt.

"Are you sure I should be doing this?' Luna asked.

Padma kissed her butt for response.

"Fine, if you want it so bad, I'll do it," Luna said.

She shifted her body though so her back was to a wall, instead of the desks.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Padma remained lodged in her butt.

'You're not adding force to it," Padma admonished.

"How the heck am I supposed to add force when I don't know what I'm doing?" Luna inquired.

"Think of someone who has upset you, and how you would love to melt their face off with your farts."

'That sounds pretty mean," Luna says. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Sorry, that imagery was revolting. I just mean when someone makes you mad, don't you feel like making them mad back?"

'No," Luna said, shaking her head. "I never do that."

"What about when people take your stuff? Doesn't it bother you?"

"My stuff always comes back to me," Luna said.

"Okay, so no one upsets you. Then this will be really hard for you to do."

"Daddy says that people with Mugwumps in their ears can get angry easer and if they are angered naturally, will do something rash."'

"What is a Mugwump?"

"A pixie that s orange and purple. And makes you do crazy things."

"Well, imagine one is in your head," Padma said.

"I guess I can do that,"' Luna said.

Padma inserted her nose back in Luna's anus.

"Okay, here it goes," Luna said.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJ

This time Padma did go flying backward. She nearly smacked into the wall, but was spared from doing so by a few centimeters area.

'That was amazing!' Padma said. "Now when you can do that to a victim, he'll be really sent into a frenzy!"

"But why is the curse important?" Luna asked.

"Ah right, the Curse," Padma said. She lifted the parchment in which it was written out.

 _The Sniffing Curse here attracts someone to your butt, and forces them against their will to repetitively come toward you and sniff your farts. Be warned though, your victim will think this is their entire existence is applied to long. Be sure to work out the countercurse before using it on someone who is unwilling, or you may regret the result._

"So I have to learn a Countercurse as well a Curse? Great," Luna said.

'You're a Ravenclaw," Padma said. "You can handle it.'

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," Luna said. ""Just if I'm learning the Curse, and practicing it on you, it may cause problems for you."

'Nah, not for me," Padma sad. "I want to help you with this. I want to smell your fart. So you can learn the Countercurse practicing on me, without any issues."

"Wow, you really like my gas that much?" Luna asked, grinning.

Padma nodded. "I might not be the only one, either. Parvati said she smelled your fart once when you two were next to one another in the bathroom farting on boys in cubicles, and she liked it too."

"Isn't that a little weird?" Luna said. "People liking my fart?"

"Just because girls like it doesn't mean boys do necessarily," Padma said. "Plus it's good, if you need to practice on different girls."

'Well, that's interesting," Luna sad. 'Perhaps I should take a crack at the curse.'

A Curse is basically a Charm but with negative effects instead of the positive sort. Charms are used for improving a situation. Or helping people.

A curse is the reverse. It is an attack, and usually reserved for wizards duel lessons. Also often used by boys in the hallways who are fighting, even though magic isn't allowed there.

But this kind of Curse was meant to establish a witch's fart power over another witch or wizard.

For Luna, it seemed so weird. To be planning to practice this on someone.

But Padma wanted her to test it out on her. She couldn't let Padma down.

 _Move your wand in circles like a ribbon, then say Olefactus!_

Luna shrugged. She had never considered herself a Cursecaster. But then again they did learn some in Dumbledore's Army.

 _None like this,_ she thought.

'You have to cast it," Padma said. "Otherwise you can't do the sport properly. Because you'd have to keep going to the spot where your fart slave was shot out of your butt and shoot them out again. That's not how things are supposed to work."

"Yeah, but I'd be forcing them to crawl and sniff my farts. Against their will."

"It's part of the sport," Padma said. "You have to cast it, otherwise it's pointless to continue. You want to play it, right?"

"Of…of course," Luna said, shakily. 'I want to play the sport."

"Of course we're going to have to revive it first,' Padma said. "But you'll be a major player, I can already tell."

Luna looked at her wand. This thin piece of wood was going to force someone to keep coming to smell her fart again and again.

She started to wave it in loops, like the instructions on the parchment said.

"But wait," she said, looking up. "Do I cast the spell first or do I need to put my butt in their face first?"

"Well, the spell makes them have a voice in their head telling them they must kiss your butt and sniff your fart So I think you can do either."

Luna nodded.

Then she swung her wand in three loops.

" _Olefactus!_ " she shouted, finally jabbing it at in Padma's direction.

The Indian girl dropped down on her knees and began moving toward Luna's ass, looming ahead of her, sticking her nose in it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

…went Luna's butt.

Padma flew backward, landing very close to a desk.

"Oh, whoops," Luna said. But Padma was already moving toward her butt again.

She breathed in deeply, sniffing the place where Luna had just unleashed her fart.

Luna started to tell her to stop, but suddenly she needed to fart so hard.

She took on a seductive pose and let out a major one.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Once more Padma flew backward into the empty classroom. This time she landed on her back with her feet in the desk.

"Oh no, I—I'm so sorry!" Luna said.

But Padma didn't seem to mind, or even notice her surroundings.

She pushed with her feet against the desk and spun around till she was on her knees again, and crawled slowly toward Luna's ass.

 _Does she not feel pain when in this state?_ Luna wondered.

From what she understood of this Curse, the person affected by it wasn't able to talk and reply.

Padma was sniffing her butt hard this time. Luna had to give her a fart.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

This time Padma spun up in a whirlwind. It was so freaky. Like she was moving in a whirlpool of wind. In fact, she was plummeting toward the floor, but being swung here and there by the gusts.

 _But that was just a fart,_ Luna thought. She was so confused by this. It was just a natural bacon fart.

Or had her body figured out how to make that happen with gas whose source material was bacon? So weird.

When Padma smashed into the floor, she was in a sprawled position. But it was only a few seconds before she had righted herself and moved toward Luna's posterior again.

The process repeated, only this time, as Padma sniffed her recently released fart, Luna felt reluctant to let out another one.

What if she seriously hurt Padma this time? That wouldn't be any good.

But try as she might, a mega fart was pushing through for release. While Padma continued to take giant whiffs of the previous fart, the blond Ravenclaw one year younger than her struggled to withhold this new menace.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

This time Padma bounced from the floor up about three feet, in a horizontal position, up and down, up and down, three times. Luna was so confused by it occurring and was worried she wouldn't be able to stop it, until Padma finally rested on the floor, a few seconds longer than her previous landing states had lasted.

Bending down to help her and find out if she wasn't hurt, Padma rolled out of reach and then slid herself till her lips touched Luna's butt and she began kissing it many times in succession.

Luna was in a squatting position, and Padma moving against her butt really tickled. She started giggling, and this time her fart came out unexpectedly.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Her own body shot upward. She got sent into a standing positon.

Padma began rolling everywhere, like a soccer ball that had just been kicked.

Luna didn't get why the effect was different every time. She might need to figure this out when she actually participated in the sport. She wanted to be a Fartlete, but if she didn't know what she was doing, she might embarrass herself.

When Padma finally stopped rolling about, she moved toward Luna once more.

Luna was getting worried. Even if Padma liked her fart, this was too much. She'd probably get tired of it after awhile, and be sore from al that had been done to her body in the meantime.

Then she remembered it was a curse influencing Padma. And every curse had a countercurse, of course.

Well, in general. But either way….

The difference between ths though, and other curses, other than the fact that it involved the caster farting n the face of the recipient, was that the countercurse would be done by the person who initiated the curse in the first place, and usually when it came to duels, your opponent would need to provide their own countercurse to escape.

But this was a sport, and one Luna wished to excel at. So she needed to learn how to do it.

Furthermore, for Countercurses, you wouldn't always find the way to cast them with the source material for how to perform the original Curse you're undoing.

It's funny that that horrendous Umbridge woman was trying to teach against Curses and Coutnercurses existing. She wouldn't have approved of this sport, though. Well, to be honest, neither would the teachers. That's why it was a secret.

She hurried over to the parchment which listed the curse and countercurse and read the following, while Padma sniffed her butt furiously:

 _To undo the Sniffing Curse, simply point your wand at your butt and say 'Hinotamus.'_

Luna was relieved at how uncomplicated it sounded. She didn't mind things being a bit complex, but it was aggravating to think that Padma might keep on doing this for hours and hours. Even though that seemed fun as far as the farting went, she feared Padma might get seriously hurt too mch from this, and that wouldn't be pleasant at all.

She got ready to jab the wand at her butt, starting to tear her eyes from the parchment, when she noticed a parathetical and decided she might as well read it.

 _(Warning only do this after you have let out a fart blast on your victim, or you will regret it.)_

That sounded dangerous. She wondered why the spell was aimed at her butt and not at the victim. It seemed odd to her.

But she had to trust the parchment, since the curse definitely worked to begin with. Padma was sniffing Luna's posterior so vigorously that she nearly knocked her to the ground. No matter how much she naturally enjoyed Luna's fart, she couldn't be this intense unless under a spell.

Good thing she needed to fart again. Oh gosh, this would be a terrible one.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

This time it was like Padma had been socked in the jaw by a punch.

Luna had to hurry up, though. Padma would start crawling toward her butt super soon.

She jabbed the wand at her posterior as Padma rose to a knee sitting position.

" _Hinotamus,_ " she said.

Now her posterior felt like it had a strange fart to release. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNN

And then she stood in shock as a fireball appeared out of her butt, zooming until it hit a desk, consuming it.

The desk got swallowed within seconds. Luna stared in horror, expecting the fire to spread. But as soon as the desk was no more, the legs finally eaten, there were no sparks of flame burning anywhere in the room.

Padma was sniffing around her posterior again. Had it failed?

But suddenly Padma grimaced, and sneezed. She looked up at the blond girl.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?"

"The spell."

"Did you not feel it?"

Padma shrugged. "Well, I feel like I woke up from a dream in which I was obsessed with a girl's butt. But I wasn't _aware_ of what was going on. Just needed to smell the fart of a girl, wasn't 'even thinking of you."

'Do you feel all right?" Luna asked.

'Of course," Padma said, smiling. "Never better. Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Luna said, deciding to not mention that whirled about, slammed against desks, and walls, etc. If she wasn't feeling it, there didn't seem to be any harm.

"Oh, by the way, your butt smells like smoke from a fire now."

"Ah," Luna said. "That's what the Countercurse did."

Padma looked askance. "Tell me what happened."

So Luna relayed to her the effect of the Countercurse and the fireball which emerged from her butt.

"Wow, that sounds so cool!" Padma exclaimed. "I wanna try it."

Luna thought she meant farting on her. And although she loved releasing her fart on others, Padma's flatulence wasn't exactly delectable.

But it was more than that. She'd love to help out a friend, even if it meant sniffing her farts.

However, if she were to do this, she'd prefer to be in her own mind, conscious what was going on. And not blasted every which way. Unaware of anything at all.

"Let's go fnd two boys and subject them to this," Padma said, grabbing the parchment.

Boys? So Padma wasn't planning on using the Sniffing Curse on her. Good.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

The pair of Ravenclaw girls hopped out of the empty classroom they had been using. Then they went in hunt of an unlucky boy or two who would have their noses pummeled with farts and be under a curse to boot.

They spotted Anthony Goldstein examining a Sneakosope that was wailing loudly with Terry Boot nearby.

"I don't get why its gong haywire," Anthony said, scratching his head.

Fellow Ravenclaws! Luna hoped that Padma didn't plan to use them. It would make studying in their House common room very awkward.

But she could see from Padma's happy stance that she was thinking exactly that.

Padma waved her wand and exclaimed, " _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

The spell hit Anthony on the chest just as he was turning to greet the girls. The thud when he smacked into the ground was fairly deafening.

Terry stood shocked for a few seconds, staring open-mouthed, before deciding it would be wise to run…

" _Repite_ ," Padma said, flashing her wand.

Terry tumbled as well. Then Padma summoned an invisible gurney to carry Anthony along.

"You get Terry," she said to Luna.

The blonde nodded, waving her wand till the other Ravenclaw wizard hovered a few feet up in the air.

This got tiring pretty fast, however, as she had to keep her arm pumping up and down for it to keep working.

They ducked nto the trophy room this time, setting the boys whose movements were restricted by the Full Body Bind Curse down on the floor.

"Better cast a spell to keep the trophies from breaking, or even making noise. Might attract Peeves, or worse, Filch, if there's a commotion." She recalled a creature her father told her about. "Or even Bugbears."

"What's a Bugbear? Padma asked, intrigued.

Luna was always excited to share the knowledge of creatures her father imparted to her, but some denied the existence of. "Little purple and yellow beasts who enjoy chaos. They like living in dark forests, but if there's a building not far from their home, they can hear chaotic noises and come charging to make it much worse."

"Well, we definitely need to avoid them, then," Padma said, smiling. "Can you do the silencing spell? I'll do the one to keep them from breaking."

Luna nodded. "Sounds good to me.

"All right, here it goes. _Fubatsus!_ " the Indian-descended Ravenclaw said, her spell bouncing around and zooming upward along the trophies, then going across when they reached the top row, purple sparks hitting each shiny surface with multiple plinks.

"Oh dang, I think you should've done the silencing spell first,"" Padma said.

"Perhaps, but it shouldn't draw attention," Luna said. _Hopefully not anyway,_ she thought.

With her own wand at the ready, she said the word to cast the incantation.

" _Chinmokus!_ "

She had aimed for the top row first, and guided her wand along it, then moved down to the one beneath, then the third bottommost row, continuing to watch the orange sparks till they had hit every single trophy, by her watch.

"Now for the boys," Padma said, rubbing her hands together.

Anthony's eyes were following them in apparent shock that they were going to all this trouble to be sneaky. He clearly didn't know what was in store for him.

"Okay, I will sit on his face," Padma said. "You cast the countercurse for Full Body Bind. I will fart on him, then cast the Sniffing Curse."

"Sweet, consider it done," Luna said.

Padma looked down at Anthony. "Hello, ex-boyfriend," she said. He gazed up at her in fear. "You're about to smell something really nasty. You lucky dog."

She then shoved her butt in his face, bouncing around giddily

Eeeeeeevvvvbbbbbbbbbbbtttggggggggg

Luna could smell it from where she stood, fifteen feet away. Oh gosh, ti was horrible! She had to shield her nose for a few seconds with both hands.

"A lot more of that is coming your way," Padma promised the boy beneath her.

Luna then cast the spell that freed Anthony from his body's slack state.

Immediately upon the spell hitting, he began to struggle. Padma wasn't ready to give up her hold on him, however.

She squeezed out another fart, pushing down hard on his face with her butt, and letting him understand his positon before the sniffing curse went into effect.

Ggggvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffjj

Then she moved her wand in three loops before jabbing it at Anthony's ear and saying, " _Olefactus!"_

Immediately Anthony ceased to struggle, but his arms did encircle around Padma's waist.

"I need to stand up," she said, playfully swatting him.

She had to ask Luna to help her get to her feet.

"He's kissing my butt so intently," she said. She was really enjoying herself. And the fun hadn't even begun yet.

"Oh, here comes the big one," Padma said. "Powered by asparagus, I'm betting."

AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNVGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Luna had to pull the top of her shirt over her nose this tme. It was so bad that she barely noticed Anthony being flung backward against a shelf of trophies, which rained down on hm.

She had now backed herself into a corner to be able to breathe safe air, she couldn't believe she had agreed to do this in the same room with a girl whose fart could require Aguamenti without any special properties to put it out.

FFFFFFFFFVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT

Luna couldn't believe this. She had to leap over two fallen trophies to reach another corner, for her lungs filled with this new fart as Anthony went spiraling once more.

Even in this corner though, ti got soaked up into her lungs. At least it was only small amounts over here; the bigger fart areas were obviously closer to Padma herself.

She was so glad now that Padma hadn't chosen her to be the guinea owl for the Sniffing Curse. Even though she knew she wouldn't be aware of what was going on in that case, it would be a nightmare to behold. Besmell. Whatever.

Anthony crawled out from the hill of tumbled trophies and banged his knees against them as he progressed toward Padma's butt once again.

She couldn't worry about them though, despite the fact that the odor bothered her.

Her job here was to see if she could deal with a boy under the curse, sniffing her gas and shooting him out.

Maybe the spell wouldn't work on a boy when she cast it. Sure it worked for Padma, but she-Luna-might mess it up. Or maybe the curse was like, whichever gender you cast it on the first time, that was the only gender of witch or wizard you could use it on.

If that were the case, since she cast it on Padma earlier, it would fail when used on Terry.

But the only way to find out would be to cast it, right? She needed to not worry, just yet.

And her butt was tingling with the need to release. Fart would come out withn the next five minutes for sure, one hundred percent.

She rushed toward the spot where Terry lay, not realizing she'd have to circumvent Padma before it was too late.

Padma had already shot Anthony into his third barrage of trophies, but even without him back yet, she felt no compunction about randomly releasing a fart as Luna passed, as if she had calculated it to come out at just that moment.

Tttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbggggggggggggggggg

Luna wanted to get away, but Padma grabbed her arm, forcing her to smell this random fart for far longer than she would have wanted to. "Luna, you didn't tell me those farts cause them to spin in the air! I'm having the time of my life."

Luna patted her back and nodded at Terry still prone, not wanting to open her mouth and swallow more of the foul air.

"Oh, right, I need to cast the countercurse for him," Padma sad. "But first, another fart."

And before Luna could escape, Padma let out the biggest one she had released so far.

Ggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvsssssssssssssssssssjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Horrid meat odors wafted up Luna's nostrils, grilled chicken perhaps but obviously mixed with the stink of having emerged from a girl's anus.

Luna began gagging profusely. And that wasn't even a blasting fart; Anthony hadn't reached Padma again yet.

Padma then stuck out her foot to trip Luna, causing her to scrape her elbow on some trophies.

"Gotta test something out, sorry," Padma said. Anthony arrived, sniffing at her ass super intently.

She blocked Luna's path with her front. "Kiss my knees," she commanded.

"Why?" Luna asked, inhaling the potent gas.

"I need to see if I can make two people fly across the room at once."

Padma didn't even ask Luna if she wanted to do this. Just assumed she was willing to cooperate.

Whatever. Padma had cute legs, and Luna had endured her fart for this long. She could take another.

She pressed her lips to Padma's knees.

The girl of Indian descent grinned down at her. "It's time," she said, happily.

Gggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

It was worse than all the farts before. But Luna didn't have too long to smell it (up close anyway), for she was flung around the room as was Anthony, albeit in opposite directions.

Luna landed on something soft, which surprised her. She shook her blond tresses, then looked down at what she was on.

Terry's body. Well, that was almost perfect. And at least trophies weren't cracking down on her.

For a split second, though, she wished she were stll kissing Padma's knees.

She turned and looked at them, and saw Padma looking in her direction. Smiling, it appeared as if she knew exactly what Luna was thinking.

Her fart came out instantly.

Ttttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Oh good, that fart made her so happy to release! And Terry Boot was nice looking, so it was fun to release on him.

Padma sashayed over and undid the Full Body Bind. For some reason, terry didn't thrash about at all, though.

Luna was glad of this, but not as pleased that Padma had approached, now sticking her butt in her face.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luna gagged so much from Padma's fart, whch reeked of orange chicken and spinach.

Padma danced away, and Luna shook her head. She knew if Terry had been struggling, she would have had a difficult time keeping him retrained without a spell, especially with Padma's disgusting fart flowing around her, assaulting all her senses.

Terry was actually kissing her butt. Due to the heavy gas she was inhaling, it took her a moment to realize that she hadn't even put the spell on him, yet he was pleased to be here?

Or maybe he thought that by kissing her butt, she'd go easy on him.

Well, she needed to perform the curse on him, right? To see if it worked on boys.

Although with so much gas from Padma, it was tough to gather her focus on casting it.

The point however was to know, and anyway Terry wouldn't mind her using it on him, if he liked her butt, right?

She formed three loops, and said, " _Olefactus!_ ," jabbing it at Terry's neck.

Instead of kissing her butt now, he was sniffing loudly.

So it had worked, but now she was a bit sad. If there was a possibility Terry actually liked kissing her butt, now she was forcing him to do something differently, unconsciously.

On the plus side, however, she now knew the spell worked on both girls and guys. Although the sport involved farting on boys, of course.

Now Luna stood up.

Terry immediately followed, suit, rising to his knees and sniffing without cessation.

Though at this level he was clearly smelling the fart Padma had released rather than Luna's. The blonde needed to change that.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Terry did somersaults in the air as Luna shot him away, slamming into a top row of trophies, one which landed on his foot. But he didn't howl in pain, instead crawling toward his mistress ass again, heedless of the surroundings.

"Whoa, that was awesome," Padma said, holding up her hand to receive a highfive from Luna.

Luna returned it. "Where's Anthony?" she asked. She couldn't see him anywhere.

"Under a pile of trophies. He'll come out soon. I think the longer this goes on, the more time it takes for them to reach your butt." Padma sighed. "Sad because I really got to fart right now. If only there was someone else to release it on." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh wait, there _is_ someone. You!"

Then she shoved her butt at Luna's middle.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGJTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh thank goodness, that fart was killing me. Would've been mean to let Anthony take it."

It took all of Luna's willpower to not crumble down unconscious immediately. This last fart rose up to her nostrils and made her feel like she was just Padma's fart toy, and that lovely girl's fart was honestly worse than any of her fellow students that she had smelled in the girls bathroom.

Terry now arrived to sniff Luna's butt again. But she felt like a plaything for Padma, havng to smell so much of her fart, swirling all around the room, and then nearby multiple tmes.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Luna's fart was massive and Terry spiraled up and down against the trophies, which would've been painful if he were conscious.

"Now for the countercurse," Padma said.

As Anthony approached her butt again, knocking a trophy away with his knee, she jabbed the wand at her butt, saying. " _Hinotamus!"_

Lightning flashed from her posterior, slamming into a trophy and bouncing upward.

"Oh wow," she said. "It was a fireball for you?"

Luna nodded.

"Must be different for each witch, then."

Anthony sniffed at the brown-skinned witch's buttcheeks, but then stopped, choking.

He also began rubbing some scrapes the trophies had caused on his skin.

"Padma, why am I on the floor? And why does this room smell terrible?"

"It's us playing a game," Padma said.

"But there are trophies all over the floor! If any of them are broken, we could get in trouble."

"They're all fine," Padma said. Then she zapped her butt, " _Enlargo_!"

Now it was humungous, with a seven feet radius. She sat down on Anthony's face rubbing it around.

This time his struggles were like an ant trying to move a giant boulder.

"Oh my butt is so squishy and soft like this," Padma said, beaming. "Except the farts will smell terrible as per usual."

She leaned forward. It was so weird seeing her regular sized body with a jumbo butt attached. Luna couldn't help staring.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And now Luna began choking. Padma was really fun to hang around, but hitherto her fart had been not stifling. Sure it was disgusting to inhale, but at least she could live from breathing it in.

She wasn't sure she could live this. Even though Padma was a few feet away still, Luna felt like not only had the fart been squirted in her face, but in all her poors.

She basically could liken herself to a rag Padma had chosen to squeeze her fart juices out on.

And it must be worse for Anthony.

It didn't' stop there. While Terry vigorously was sniffing Luna's own fart, which had to be stifled in odor by Padma's monstrous gas releases, more and more came from that ginormous brown abomination Padma had made of her posterior.

Okay, Luna didn't really think it was an abomination. In all honesty, the butt was very cute. If it were just an ass, she wouldn't mind it rolling around on her body. She actually would love serving Padma as a cushion….

If not for the immense flatulence being in such a position would cause.

"Oh, I feel like I've only let out tiny bubbles compared to this next fart," Padma said. "Thank goodness my butt is big, would be a shame if it didn't stink up this whole place."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVV

This time Luna did fall down, it was like Padma's farts created their own gravity, a force so strong that standing up was impossible.

Terry stopped sniffing Luna's ass. Now he was kissing her butt again, caressing it with hs lips, as though it were a shield against the horrific smells.

Meanng that Padma's humungous and awfully enhanced farts were powerful enough on their own to be a coutnercurse.

Or perhaps that happened because she had just performed the coutnercurse on Anthony and so her ass had an anti-Snffing Curse effect on whoever was forced to take it by mouth or by nose.

Either way, Terry was acting the way he had before Luna put him under the spell.

She didn't really know if her theories were correct about him kissing her butt. He couldn't like it for real, could he?

She had to think about this to get her mind off what was happening with Padma.

But the next burst of fart made that impossible.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLJJJIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

It smelled like Padma had eaten an entire tableful of food and was releasing it now. Foods that made puissant farts emerge, from spicy beef to mustard greens to cauliflower.

And all the while, Padma grinned at Luna.

"Say, my butt could use some rubbing on a friend," Padma said. "And not just an ex. I think I'd like to sit on you."

And before Luna could react, Padma stood up on her normal-sized legs and carried her Jupiter-sized posterior ass over, then dumped it down on the blonde's face.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Ah, that's so much better," Padma sadi. "You're so much more comfortable to sit on than Anthony. Good thing that's sut the appetizer, too. I would hate for you to miss out on my biggest farts."

Appetizer? She had to be joking. Surely she unleashed the worst of it already Luna thought. She hoped so.

"I think I could go for another hour," Padma said. "And don't worry. Anthony won't go anywhere! I'll cast the Full Body Bind on him again. _Petrificus Totalus!"_

Once Padma was satisfied with Anthony's immobility, she bounced her butt a bit, before settling it.

"Shaken up fart comes out smelling worse, I think," she said. "Don't worry, Luna, I won't let you have nasty fresh air for awhile! All the rest of the flatulence I have stored up down there is yours."

She couldn't mean she'd go for a full hour? Maybe Luna had misheard. She was under a huge butt after all, and Padma's tiny body was quite a few feet above.

"Oh, and if you think you misheard me," Padma said, sweetly, "you're mistaken. I cast a spell so you could hear what I say clearly down there. But that's enough chat! Tme to fart!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luna lasted ffteen minutes before she passed out. So many of the farts had been meaty. She didn't know when Padma had time to eat that all.

When she regained consciousness, after beng passed out, she thought time must be nearly done.

"Twenty minutes and counting!" Padma announced, cheerfully. "I think there's another forty mntues worth of fart in me. Sorry for the pause in gas, though! I just want you to know you'll be here for a long time!"

Luna had no way of gauging how much time had elapsed on her own, and so she wasn't aware she had been passed out for only five minutes.

But the time seemed interminably long.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eons and eons of the gaseous waste swarmed down her throat. She did get knocked out a cople more times, but they were ust as brief, and a louder than usual, super smelly fart usually aroused her again.

Finally, Padma said, "Only ten minutes left. Darn, I want to keep going."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZZ

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJCHCHCHCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Luna's esophagus felt like a sewer pipe. She hadn't stopped gagging the last third of an hour. And she wasn't getting any more used to the farts.

In fact, they were getting worse, as time went on.

But soon it'd be over. Thank goodness.

Padma finally got off, sighing deeply. She looked down at Luna, her hair touseled, fully smelling awful, no one would want to be near her.

"Oh wow, Terry is still kissing your butt through all that," Padma remarked. "That's awes—" she started to add. Then her face grimaced, and she rubbed her belly.

"Oh my gosh, you're in luck! I have tons more egg farts to release! Don't worry precious Luna, I think I have another two hours in me now!"

And she bounced down on top of the blonde, squishing her butt around before the menace arrived. Though that didn't take long.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNXXXXXXXXXXXX

YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Oh, dear Luna, great things are about to happen," Padma said, her voice clear, reaching Luna's ears because of that spell. "My egg farts get much worse as they go on. And sometimes they don't even stop for ffteen minutes straight! Isn't that awesome?"

Luna couldn't answer, and even if she could, she was sure Padma wouldn't hear her reply.

But Terry continued kissing her ass through everything. She half wondered if he were using it as a sheild. Her butt definitely smelled a lot less like Padma's

However, while she smelled and felt like a drag, and her lungs filled with the Indian girl's flatulence, and two so much more time would pass under here, Luna could only hope that Terry kissing her butt meant something more. That despite the situation, he actually liked kissing it, because it was hers.

If not for him being there, Luna might've broken down. She tried to picture Bugbears and Crumple-Horned Snorcack, and how Dirigible Plums would make this less unbearable.

But all that faded away as Padma taunted her, and unleashed gas on her.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPMMMMMMMLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

JTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I know you're having so much fun down there," Padma said. "I might see if I can have food delivered here so I can keep my big butt on you."

That freaked Luna out. No way she'd keep her even longer? Three hours was far enough.

At that moment, though, Terry began making out with her butt harder. She was making two people happy, very happy, right now.

She attempted a smile.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She coughed and gagged. And as Padma rubbed her butt on her, sinking the perspiration that formed them nto Luna's pores, she knew this had been Padma's desire all along.

To treat her as much as possible with fart. She had clearly enjoyed it more on her than on Anthony.

Luna sighed, and immediately regretted it.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

The absolute worst fart so far of the day cluttered in her throat, like lava pouring n. Or tear gas. And she wondered, is this my place? Will it ever end?

'Hey, Luna,'' Padma called. "Hermioen Granger has heard about us practicing for this sport, and she is intrigued. I invited her to come to the trophy room. She said she'll bring lots of gas-producing food. So I won't have to get off you when this all ends after all. Isn't that great?"

Luna gulped. She knew Padma must've relayed the message to Hermione by passng a note to a younger student, perhaps by having Anthony deliver it.

But she couldn't believe Hermioen would contribute to this torment lasting longer than she wanted it too, ugh.

"Wait, here's a cute one," Padma said.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It stank so bad, like Luna had walked into the girls room and five toilets were clogged, unflushed. So ewwwwwwwwww.

Much as it disgusted her, though, he started to notice she was sniffing the fart. Voluntarily. She wanted to slap her nose, bit shouldn't make this situation even less appealing!

But she half wanted to sniff it. She couldn't even explain it to herself. This was a nightmare, why would she be in any way, shape, or form, pleased here?

"Oh, and Hermione said she wants to fart on you, too," Padma said. "She told me her corned beef farts are monstrous, and she decided to hold them in just for you, instead of releasing them on a random boy in the girls' bathroom like she was planning to do."

No, not Hermione's fart! Luna would rather Padma keep her big butt on her for three weeks straight than have Hermione release gas on her.

Her only hope was that Padma would be stingy with her, or at least return her butt to normal-sized before the Gryffindor girl saw.

Because being under Hermione's ass ginormous like this….

NO! Luna wouldn't allow herself to thnk of it.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

So strongly did she fear what would happen when Hermione arrived, that as gross as this last fart was, she turned her head so she could kiss Padma's butt.

The farts that ensued were even more horrible, being in this position But Luna was less concerned about that.

Because each minute drew her doom nearer and nearer. Hermine, somewhere in the Hogwarts castle, was enjoying herself, anticipating the moment when Luna would smell the awful series of gas her posterior had stored there.

She didn't know about the big butt thng yet, otherwise she would be going wild with need to do so now, instead of just anticipating it like she would going on Cho or Draco.

As the moment drew nearer, however, Hermione felt her heart race. She was going to learn a sport, and fart on Luna. Ohh, to have that blonde head filled with so many ridiculous beliefs about nonexistent beneath her buttcheeks! She wanted to pummel her so hard with farts, that it'd make Luna dizzy, or knock her out for a long time.

The more she thought about it, the more she wanted the time to arrive. And she had yet to learn the magnificence Padma would teach her. Soon Hermione would learn that the world of girls' farting was much bigger than she had ever conceived.

So she went to the kitchens to get food from the House-Elves, not knowing what to expect quite, but her butt tingled all the same. It would be a great time.


End file.
